Reencuentros
by x.Kamii.x.Chan.x
Summary: Después de un año volvían a estar juntos. Brian x Justin. Lemon. One shot


******Nota:** Los personajes que salen en esta historia no son míos, si no de sus respectivos dueños, yo solo los tomo prestados para hacer esta historia sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

* * *

**Reencuentros.**

Por: _xKamiixChanx._

* * *

_Después de un año volvían a estar juntos._

* * *

Se encontraba en su estudio de arte en Nueva York -pintando-, dentro de unos meses tenía una exposición por lo que quería dedicarse al cien en sus pinturas.

Había pasado un año desde que estaba allí y no había sido del todo tan grave, en un principio cuando llegó pensó que no sería capaz de salir adelante, que no tendría futuro, que fracasaría, pero había sido todo lo contrario, claro en un principio le costó, pero cuando se adaptó había logrado salir adelante y en su primera exposición había tenido un gran éxito.

Lindsay al final había tenido razón.

Ir a Nueva York había sido algo positivo para su carrera, era una persona que dentro del campo artístico tenía importancia.

Pero el éxito tenía sus costos.

Miró su estudio, lleno de cuadros que expondría en su próxima exposición, lleno de triunfos. Se encontraba repleto, por eso le gustaba pasar gran parte del día allí.

Estar en su ambiente, plasmando lo que sentía, lo que pensaba, le ayudaba a olvidar todo lo que vivía.

Vio la hora iba a ser media noche, decidió dejar hasta allí para dormir algo. Mañana sería pesado.

Fue a su departamento -que estaba conectado a su estudio- para comer algo y dormir.

Entró y se quedó mirándolo era un loft -tal como el que tenía él- amueblado con lo justo y necesario para una persona que vivía sola y que no pasaba mucho tiempo allí.

Una persona que estaba sola.

Porque sí, tenía talento y éxito en lo que hacía, porque efectivamente no había sido un error haber ido, pero el precio que había pagado era alto y de vez en cuando le dolía.

Se sentía solo, nadie le acompañaba toda su vida social se encontraba en Pittsburg, toda sus seres queridos se encontraban allí.

Era el precio que debía pagar por su éxito.

Comió algo, fue a su cama para acostarse y se iba a sacar el reloj que llevaba en la mano izquierda y lo vio. Ese anillo que hace algún tiempo le había dado él, que también se había encarado de rechazar cuando decidió venir para Nueva York, pero que finalmente decidió llevárselo y ponérselo.

Todo era tan complicado.

Vio su piso, se encontraba en la absoluta soledad.

Tenía algunos conocidos en este año que había estado viviendo conocía a personas, pero ninguna tan cercana como las personas que tenía en Pittsburg.

Ninguna tan cercana como él.

No iba a negar que, desde que llegó, había estado con personas, pero nada era lo mismo.

Si no era él, no iba a ser nadie.

_—Quiero que recuerdes esto..._

Nunca pasó más allá de los besos, y es que tenía razón. Siempre que pensaba que iba a pasar algo, se acordaba de él.

_—No importa con quién estés... yo siempre estaré allí._

No sabía cuánto tiempo más iba a estar así sin él.

A pesar de que seguían en contacto, siempre que podían se llamaban, pero ambos no habían podido verse por distintos motivos, principalmente tiempo.

Sentía que no era lo mismo.

Nada era lo mismo sin él.

_"¿Cuándo te volveré a ver?"_. Se preguntaba cada día.

* * *

El ambiente era agobiante. Se escuchaba una fuerte música estridente que hacía que todo retumbara debido al alto volumen.

En la barra habían cinco amigos conversando -era el único lugar donde la música no se escuchaba tan fuerte- y mirando la pista de baile. Buscaban a alguien, que como siempre había desaparecido habían cosas que nunca iban a cambiar.

— ¡Ohh! Qué emoción pronto volveremos a ver a Justin. Cómo le estará yendo en New York. —Todos rieron ante la emoción de Emett. Era verdad se encontraban felices, por fin después de un año y medio volverían a ver a Justin—. Michael le has dicho a Brian...

Todos se quedaron silencio ante la mención de su amigo. Desde hace un año que había estado actuando extraño. En un principio intentó disimular lo más que pudo, pero con el paso del tiempo empezó a aislarse.

—Sí... pero no lo tomó en cuenta. Ustedes saben cómo está.

—Michael ya es tarde debemos irnos —dijo Ben tomando de los hombros a Michael y llevándoselo.

—Sí... Ted es verdad es tarde nos tenemos que ir también —Ted sonrió cuando escuchó a Blake hablarle—. Bien iré a buscar a Brian para avisarle.

Emett también se despidió y se fue. Blake se quedó en la barra esperando a Ted. Últimamente siempre le tocaba la parte más difícil a él.

Ted fue hasta el cuarto oscuro de Babylon, pensó que con todo lo había pasado hace un año nunca más tendría que ir a ese lugar a buscar a Brian, pero aquí estaba. Camino buscándolo. Tampoco era muy difícil, el lugar no era grande ni espacioso. Si el ambiente en la disco era agobiante aquí era mucho más.

Lo encontró en un rincón de pie agarrando la cabeza de un chico que le estaba haciendo sexo oral. Rodó los ojos, había cosas que nunca cambiarían.

—Brian… los demás chicos se fueron, con Blake también nos vamos. Deberías irte también

—No Theodore yo me encargo de cerrar el local.

—Está bien... ya entendí que es imposible presionarte a algo. El viernes supongo que estará cerrado... —intentó tantear terreno, la verdad es que tenía curiosidad si iba a ir con ellos a New York.

—No, el viernes estaré aquí como siempre. Ahora lárgate, estoy ocupado y me estás interrumpiendo.

Ted decidió no insistir con el tema. Sabía que su jefe cuando quería podía ser muy cruel, pesado y testarudo. Solo esperaba que de aquí al viernes tomara la decisión correcta que era ir a New York.

Fue hasta donde Blake para irse de allí.

— ¿Cómo te fue? —preguntó Blake cuando lo vio llegar— Está peor que de costumbre... pero no puedo hacer nada por el ahora. Vámonos —tomó su mano y ambos fueron a la salida del local.

* * *

Eran las cinco de la mañana cando llegó a su casa. Siempre era el último en irse, debía encargarse de que todo estuviera en orden y que ningún cliente se quedará allí cuando cerraran.

Seguía viviendo en el loft, después de todo no había encontrado necesidad para irse a la casa que había comprado. Aquí tenía todo lo que necesitaba.

Decidió acostarse. A las 10 tenía una reunión importante, estaba a punto de hacerse cargo de una publicidad importante y debía llegar temprano.

Cuando se acostó se sacó la cadena que siempre utilizaba, hace un año y medio. La dejó en la mesa sin antes observarla. Tenía un anillo, el que iba a simbolizar la boda que nunca se realizó.

—El viernes supongo que estará cerrado...

Theodore le había dicho eso haciendo alusión que ese día todos iban a ir a New York a ver a Justin. Lo que había respondido era verdad, esa noche se abriría como siempre, pero todavía no se encontraba seguro si iba a ir o no.

Hace un año y medio que se había ido a New York. Desde entonces no se habían visto, pero seguían en contacto telefónico. No era lo mismo.

A pesar de eso se sentía feliz por él. Siempre estaba atento a la carrera de Justin, cada vez que tenía una exposición y era un éxito lo llamaba y felicitaba. Había intento ir a verlo por un par de veces, pero tenía otros compromisos.

Después de la explosión ocurrida en Babylon había pensado mucho qué hacer allí, pero finalmente se había decidido a reabrirla eso le había costado mucho dinero y tiempo.

No era revivir a Babylon y su cliente, no era solo renovar las temáticas.

Había sido reconstruir el local entero, estaba todo destrozado. Tuvo que trabajar mucho tiempo en Kinnetik para poder sacar a delante Babylon conseguirse muchas más campañas que producir.

Ese tiempo había sido demasiado caótico, a penas había podido comunicarse lo justo y necesario con Justin.

No podía verlo y a estas alturas conociendo al chico no estaba seguro si seguía sintiendo lo mismo que cuando se fue a New York.

Pero seguía manteniendo la esperanza de que al menos lo pensara de vez en cuando.

Cualquiera que lo viera se reiría en su cara. Brian Kinney preocupado porque alguien pensara en él o lo siguiera queriendo.

Intentaba no pensar tanto en ello, pero era algo que no podía evitar. Simplemente ese chiquillo se había en su mente y corazón que hasta ahora seguía pensando en él.

Había otra razón por la cual no quería ir a New York por el mismo Justin. Esa noche iba a ser su noche y no quería estropearla, no quería causarle algún tipo de sensaciones que lo desconcentraran de lo que debía hacer.

Sintió que sonó su teléfono. Lo contestó

— _¡__Brian! _—suspiró. Ahí estaba en la llamada la que planeó esa visita sorpresa a Justin.

— ¿Qué quieres? —corto y directo—. _Ufff…__ qué maleducado ni siquiera preguntas por Gus. Vas el viernes._

Se molestó. Todavía no sabía si iba a ir o no, y que Lindsay lo diera por sentado hizo que se sintiera agobiado, odiaba seguir órdenes.

—No lo sé. Tengo cosas que hacer tengo una disco y una agencia que cuidar. Esas exposiciones son realmente aburridas.

—_Ohh vamos Brian hice todo lo posible para conseguir entradas ¡para todos! Y tú no irás. A Justin le gustará verte._

—Ya te dije, no sé si vaya probablemente no.

—_Eres un testarudo, orgulloso y un cobarde. Por eso no has ido a verlo en todo este año._ —Dijo Lindsay enojada con su amigo, sabía que tenía un carácter difícil pero esto ya era intolerable.

Brian intentó replicarle a su amiga, pero era imposible, la comunicación ya se había cortado.

Bien al menos enojada con él así no lo molestaría ni volvería a llamar para preguntar su asistencia.

* * *

Se sentía nervioso. El tiempo había pasado demasiado rápido y ahora se encontraba en la sala de arte arreglando los últimos detalles de su exposición que tendría lugar en la noche.

Había recibido muchos llamados de sus seres queridos, de sus familiares, pero la de Brian no. Eso aunque le costara admitirlo no le dolía. En los últimos meses no había tenido ningún contacto con él y estaba pensando que había rehecho su vida.

Se tocó el anillo que usaba en su dedo anular y se angustió. No eso no podía ser, era su gran noche y no debía amargarse por no recibir noticias de Kinney sabía como era. A lo mejor estaba muy ocupado con Kinnetik, pero no podía saberlo con certeza.

—Taylor tienes visitas. Están donde guardas tus pinturas.

— ¿Visitas? Se suponía que los invitados iban a llegar en la noche...

Fue hasta la sala donde todas las pinturas se guardarían.

Abre la puerta y no alcaza a ver qué pasa, solo siente como es que muchas personas lo abrazan.

— ¡Sunshine! —le gritan cuando se separan todos y ve a Debbie—. Hijito estoy tan orgullosa de ti —le dice su madre.

No puede creerlo todos sus amigos estaban allí, se sentía tan extraño. No entendía mucho hace algunos minutos y horas atrás lo habían llamado felicitándolo y deseándole mucha suerte y que lamentaban no poder estar allí.

—Pero... ¿cómo? Yo hablé con cada uno de ustedes hace poco —dijo sorprendido y con una sonrisa siendo incapaz de ocultar la felicidad que sentía en esos momentos.

—Linz nos contó que después de esta exposición pensabas en regresar a Pittsburg y bueno queríamos acompañarte en tu última exposición —dijo Michael sonriéndole. Ya había pasado esa época en la que no lo soportaba por tener la atención que durante mucho tiempo quiso obtener de Brian.

Miró a Lindsay la cual le sonrió levemente. Era verdad había decidido que esta iba a ser su última exposición en New York, sentía que todo lo que había esperado de esa ciudad, todas sus expectativas se habían cumplido y con creces, tenía el reconocimiento entre su círculo y sabía que podía seguir su carrera en cualquier parte que quisiera y ese lugar era Pittsburg.

—El pequeño está tan grande —dijo Emmett abrazándolo y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas siempre había sido el más emocional de todos.

Justin se rió por la actitud melodramática de Emmett. Se sentía feliz, no estaba en Pittsburg, pero con sus amigos allí era como si estuviera en casa.

Miro a todos y vio que faltaba alguien, se sintió mal. Pensaba que también iría allí.

En un acto inconciente se tocó el anillo.

—Ese no es el anillo mismo que tiene Brian colgado en su cuello —Blake preguntó por curiosidad, no sabía toda la historia de ellos.

Se acordaba de haberlos visto juntos un tiempo, pero no lo suficiente como para que hayan sido pareja. Tenía el recuerdo del Brian Kinney promiscuo.

Todos se quedaron callados esperando la respuesta de Justin, Ahora que lo veían mejor sí, efectivamente se trataba del mismo anillo que llevaba Brian en su cuello. Se sintieron un poco más aliviados, eso significaban que ambos seguían teniendo sentimientos mutuos la prueba de ello que utilizaran los anillos que se pondrían cuando se casaran.

Justin no supo qué decir antes lo mencionado por Blake, se había quedado sin palabras. Su corazón se sintió un poco más feliz, eso podía mitigar el dolor de que Brian no iba a estar esa noche allí.

* * *

Hace media hora había empezado la exposición y era todo un éxito muchas de las obras ya estaban a la venta o reservadas. Si seguí así no tendría que estar las dos semanas y se podría ir antes a Pittsburg.

—Ohh querido estoy tan orgullosa de ti, de todo lo que has alcanzado —le dice su madre mientras lo abraza y le da un beso en la frente—. Gracias mamá si no fuera por ti y todo el apoyo que me diste esto no hubiese pasado.

Se separó de su madre para ir recibiendo todos los halagos que le daban por sus obras y a las personas importantes dentro de los artistas que habían venido como también a los críticos. Estuvo así toda la noche entre críticos, invitados, artista y sus amigos. Cuando se dio cuenta faltaba solo una hora para que la exposición acabara y él pudiera irse a casa a descansar.

—Vaya quién lo diría Justin Taylor en una exposición real —se dio vuelta cuando escuchó que le hablaban y se quedó paralizado.

Frente a él se encontraba Brian, era él no cabía duda. No sabía que decir con exactitud, su primer instinto fue preguntarle qué estaba haciendo aquí, pero le contestaría con una pesadez lo más seguro.

—No vas a decirme nada... —Brian preguntó mientras se acercaba.

Sus rostros quedaron a centímetros de distancia. Todavía no podía creer que estaba viendo a Brian a su lado. Estaba ahí con él en New York, en su última exposición en esa ciudad.

Abrió la boca en el intento de decir algo, pero no pudo, solo se quedó en eso. Una intención.

Brian por lo visto no había aguantado un tiempo más cerca de él sin poder tocarlo o besarlo. Había disminuido la distancia entre sus rostros y lo besó con pasión. Justin no pensó y se dedicó a corresponder el beso, sus lenguas se encontraron y su cabeza dio vueltas. Se sentía mareado por la pasión del beso, estaba perdiendo el control que tenía.

—Felicidades Sunshine veo que haber pagado tu educación sirvió de algo. —Le dijo cuando se separaron del beso—, ahora podrás pagarme —le susurró en el oído, le mordió el lóbulo causando un estremecimiento en Justin.

—No pensé qué vendrías...

—Nunca me he perdido algo importante tuyo.

Justin sonrió. Era verdad, siempre había estado allí en cada momento importante en su vida, siempre lo ayudó. Cuando no podía costearse la carrera él pagó todo, aún cuando se fue con Ethan. A parte si había hablado con Lindsay probablemente sabía que esta iba a ser su última exposición allí en New York.

Esta vez fue Justin quien besó a Brian. Fue un beso suave, donde solo había amor.

—Te quiero —le dijo sonriendo y mirando la cadena que Blake había mencionado cuando llegaron—. Yo también —respondió Brian tocando la mano de Justin que tenía el anillo.

Se dieron otro beso más y se abrazaron.

* * *

No sabía como habían llegado a esa situación. Tenía recuerdos leves, había terminado la exposición todo estaba guardado en orden y Brian se le acercó por detrás besándole el cuello y mordisqueándole el lóbulo de la oreja haciendo que muchos estremecimientos recorrieran su cuerpo. Le preguntó sobre querer pasar la noche en un hotel o si le iba a presentar su hogar.

Y ahora se encontraban en la cama de Justin besándose como locos.

Sus lenguas se encontraban, se rozaban en una lucha de dominación. Los dos recostados, Brian encima de Justin, éste con las piernas abiertas para estar más cerca. Ambos todavía con ropa.

Se separan sus respiraciones agitadas. Se miran a los ojos. Justin ríe y Brian vuelve a ver la razón de su apodo Sunshine.

—Te extrañé —dice Justin en un susurro. Ese año había sido tan difícil conformándose con las pocas llamadas, con la poca comunicación.

Ahora todo era distintos estaban juntos, en su departamento, en su cama a punto de estar como ellos querían unidos. Brian sobre Justin. Justin retorciéndose de placer por los besos y atenciones que recibe en su cuello.

Brian escucha los gemidos y jadeos que va lanzando Justin y siente que no puede seguir más así. Durante más de un año no sintió el sabor de sus besos, ni el calor de su cuerpo.

Necesitaba tenerlo ahora.

Se quitan la ropa, quedan totalmente desnudos. Se observar, se admiran. Tanto tiempo había pasado y se siguen reconociendo como suyos. No espera más, se acerca al cuello de Justin y lo vuelve a besar, lo muerde, lo lame haciendo que su novio se agitara y lanzara más gemidos. Siguió bajando por su cuerpo.

Besaba cada parte del tronco de Justin, haciendo que este se llenara de estremecimientos, el placer que Brian le estaba promocionando solo con roces le estaba nublando la mente. La piel ardía al contacto de las mano de Kinney.

—Ahhh... Bri... —gimió el rubio cuando siente como la lengua de su novio está jugando con una tetilla. Miles de sensaciones se esparcen por su cuerpo que van directamente a su entrepierna.

Cada vez se va excitando más y más.

Brian se separa de Justin por un instante solo para observarlo nuevamente.

Nunca se iba a cansar de hacerlo, para él Sunshine simplemente era perfecto.

Se acomodó entre las piernas de su novio e inició un vaivén que provocó que sus miembros se rozaran causándoles miles de sensaciones placenteras en ambos.

Se recostó sobre él besando otra vez su cuello, lamiendo, mordiendo. Bajó hasta su pecho allí empezó a torturar las tetillas de Justin, una la tenía en su boca, la besaba le daba pequeños mordiscos, provocando escalofríos en su pareja.

Sunshine tenía los ojos cerrados abrumado por todo lo que estaba sintiendo; gimoteaba cada vez que sentía el miembro de Brian rozar el suyo y su boca en su pecho. Sí era verdad había estado con otros hombres pero nunca llegó a más que un juego de manos, simplemente no podía estar con otra persona mientras pensara en él.

Lo había extrañado demasiado y ahora por fin volvían a estar juntos.

Brian siguió besando su cuerpo. Llegó a su ombligo que lo besó y jugueteó con él, haciendo que Justin se deshiciera en gemidos, suspiros y estremecimientos. Bajó hasta llegar a su entrepierna, tomó el miembro excitado de su novio y empezó a acariciarlo. Luego lo introdujo en su boca.

—Mmmm ¡ah! —ahogó un grito mientras tomaba entre sus manos el cabello del castaño, intentando con eso marcar un ritmo. Todo era tan placentero, era tan asfixiante, llegaba a ser agobiante. Eran demasiadas emociones y sensaciones que les costaba canalizarlas.

Dejó su tarea, sentía que no podía más. Sentía una urgencia por estar dentro de Justin era demasiado tiempo esperando.

Le indicó al rubio que se diera vuelta. Empezó a besar su espalda y pasar su lengua por el cuerpo de su novio. Justin apretó las sabanas entre sus manos, el placer que sentía con la lengua de Brian era demasiado y lo dejaba sin respiración.

Brian llegó hasta la parte baja de su espalada, busco la entrada al placer de su novio y la empezó a lamer suavemente, o al menos lo intentaba ya que la excitación y las ganas que tenía de estar dentro de Justin eran demasiadas por lo que trataba de controlarse.

Tomó la cadera de su novio, le estaba costando demasiado seguir con ello debido a los movimientos que hacía Justin, producto de la excitación que le estaba haciendo sentir.

El rubio se sofocó al sentir como su novio iba dilatando su entrada con la lengua y masturbaba su miembro. Quería decirle que se detuviera, los escalofríos en su espalda eran cada vez más intensos, empezaba a sentir un hormigueo placentero en sus pies.

—Bri-Brian —no pudo seguir hablando, gimió fuertemente. El orgasmo la había pillado por sorpresa.

Brian se separó de su novio, lo observó. Tenía los ojos cerrados, con una expresión de relajo producto del orgasmo que había tenido. Su entrepierna dolió, sentía que si no lo tomaba ahora no aguantaría más.

Sunshine se estremeció, el castaño había empezado a introducir un dedo en su interior. En primer momento se sintió incomodo, pero rápidamente se acostumbró a él.

Brian besó sus labios, mientras iba introduciendo un segundo dedo, le correspondió abriendo su boca para que sus lenguas se encontraran y empezaran una danza que hacia que todo fuera más placentero. Justin gimió en el beso al sentir como los dedos de Kinney rozaban algo que lo hacía enloquecer.

Se estaba excitando de nuevo.

—Nnn… Brian —gimoteó Justin, su respiración era cada vez más acelerada. Su cuerpo iba aumentando en temperatura. Los dedos de su novio seguían tocando ese punto que le hacía ver estrellas y luces de colores cada vez que lo rozaba. Su miembro estaba duro otra vez.

Sonrió. Sentía como el rubio se iba adaptando a sus dedos, como se iba abriendo a medida que tocaba algo que hacía perder la razón a su novio. Sacó sus dedos. Ya era hora.

Se posicionó mejor entre las piernas de Justin. Las tomó y colocó en sus hombros lo miró por unos instantes.

Por fin iba a entrar en él, después de un año y van a volver a estar juntos. Se miraban con la respiración agitada ambos sudorosos, pero felices.

—Te quiero... —susurró despacio Justin, su novio en respuesta besó esos labios adictivos a medida que se iba introduciendo de a poco en su interior—. Yo también.

Aguantó la respiración hasta que sintió a Brian por completo dentro de él. Hace tiempo que no se sentía así. Tan completo, la sensación de ser uno otra vez era tan abrasadora que sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, no había dolor, solo ese sentimiento de complemento que había extrañado desde hace un año y en ese instante lo volvía a sentir.

Brian esperó un momento, mientras que su novio se iba acostumbrando a la sensación de tenerlo dentro de él otra vez. Respiraba pesado, no sabía cuánto tiempo iba a poder aguantar.

La forma en como el interior de su novio apretaba su miembro era demasiado excitante. Lo había necesitado tanto. No sabía si podría hacerle el amor sin correrse de inmediato. Justin se acercó y le dio un leve beso. Esa fue la señal que tomó para comenzar a entrar y salir del interior del rubio.

Ambos se entregaron al placer que les producía esa unión. Gimieron. Justin arqueaba su espalda con cada estocada que daba Brian en su interior. Se estremecía con cada roce.

— ¡Brian! —gritó cuando el miembro de su novio tocaba el punto que anteriormente había tocado con sus dedos.

Brian se dedicó a tocar cada vez más ese punto, haciendo que ambos cuerpos empezara a tensarse por los escalofríos que recorrían sus cuerpos.

—No puedo más... me mmm —a penas podía hablar por todo lo que sentía. Los dedos de sus pies se encorvaban a medida que un hormigueo lo empezaba a inundar.

Brian empezó a aumentar el ritmo de sus envestidas. Sentía que el orgasmo estaba cerca. El ver que también Justin se encontraba en las mismas condiciones tomó su miembro entre sus manos y lo empezó a acariciar causando más estremecimientos en el cuerpo de su novio. Su miembro era apretado por la estrechez de Justin, eso significaba que iba a alcanzar el clímax. Unas embestidas más y ambos gimieron sorprendidos por el orgasmos que estaban sintiendo tan intensamente.

Se quedaron mirando por unos instantes. Lo único que se escuchaba eran sus respiraciones agitadas. Brian salió despacio del cuerpo de Justin intentando no causarle un mayor daño.

— ¿Te gustó? —Susurró despacio, mientras con sus brazos abrazaba a Justin quien buscó sus brazos y fue a su encuentro — mmm si... te necesité tanto —Justin rozó sus labios con los de su novio suavemente.

—Se nota que extrañaste lo bueno —le dijo Brian acariciando algunos mechones de su cabello—. Pero ya no será más así.

Justin cerró sus ojos, se acomodó en el pecho de Brian dispuesto a dormir con una sonrisa en su rostro. Era verdad, ya no iba a pasar más noches solo. Ahora volvía a Pittsburg para seguir con su carrera regresaba con su madre, su hermana, sus amigos y en especial con él.

Se sintió feliz y completo. Esa era la primera de muchas noches después de su reencuentro.

FIN.

* * *

**N/A:** Hola! Aquí publico mi primera historia sobre ellos, espero les haya gustado! No duden en dejarme un review para saber qué les pareció?

Un beso!


End file.
